


Therapy kitten

by NYWCgirl



Series: It changed me [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury, Recovery, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is getting depressed during his recovery. Peter tries to find a way to cheer Neal up.





	Therapy kitten

‘Peter, can I talk to you?’

Peter turns around. He just entered the large building and is greeted by Neal´s serious looking doctor.

‘Good morning doctor Lynn, how is Neal doing?’

‘That is what I wanted you to talk about. Neal is not progressing in a tempo we would like. I guess he has difficulty coping and I am a bit worried that he is getting a bit lost and less committed to his therapies.’

I would get depressed if I was in his shoes, thinks Peter, but he is not going to mention it to this doctor.

‘Is there something we can do?’

‘Well there are several paths we can explore, we should discuss them together.’

‘Ok, do you mind doing this next week? That way I can contact June and Mozzie, they should be involved. Can I still take Neal home with me for the day?’

‘Sure, no problem. Neal knows you are coming, he is waiting in the conservatory.’

‘Thank you.’

Peter walks towards the space to find Neal staring outside. There is a TV playing some movie, but Neal doesn´t seem interested.

‘Hi Neal.’

Neal just looks up at Peter and greets with his good hand.

‘Can you please use your voice, Neal? You know what the therapist told you. You need to practice.’

‘He…ello P’tr.’ He stammers.

Peter looks over his shoulder and takes something out of his pocket and just the fact that Peter makes it a bit mysterious, is enough to spark something in Neal´s eyes. Peter knows what Neal expects, a cronut, he promised to bring one the last time he visited, but instead he holds a card. Neal studies it, and it is a Get out of jail card from a Monopoly game. He looks up in surprise and with some question in his eyes, but Peter isn´t going to make this easy.

‘W’t?’

‘What do you want to know? Why I didn´t bring you a cronut?’

Neal nods.

‘What do you want to know?’

‘Why c’rd?’

‘I am here to spring you from this joint. Would you enjoy that? El will be cooking and we can get a cronut at the bakery itself, if you want.’

A small smile creeps in Neal´s face. He smiles.

‘Yes, I like.’

‘Good, let´s go then.’

Neal looks up in surprise when he sees his nurse come out with a bag and his coat. Peter helps him in it and then he is wheeled outside towards Peter’s car. He didn´t bring his own car, but an FBI SUV, so Neal can sit easier and higher. They drive towards the city and Peter can see that Neal´s fingers are itching to change the channel. When he drove over, he put it on the most awful station he could find in the hope Neal would want to change it, but for now, he doesn´t.

 

* *  *

 

Once the car stops in front of Peter´s house, Neal smiles. He slowly extracts himself from the car, Peter hovering beside him, but giving Neal space to do this by himself. He knows how frustrated Neal can get, so he stays close enough to help when needed, but far enough that Neal doesn´t feel babied.

Peter tells Neal he will go in first to keep Satchmo from jumping n Neal. He doesn´t want Neal to lose his precarious balance on his cane. Peter opens the door and as predicted, Satchmo jumps up, it is something they have never been able to discourage. Once Peter has Satchmo inside and Elizabeth has welcomed Neal, Neal takes a seat in the couch. Peter allows Satchmo to approach Neal and the dog jumps next to Neal, taking in his scent and to Peter´s surprise, the dog doesn´t jump up on Neal, but sits down next to his knees. Neal smiles with a big smile and pets Satchmo who is wagging his tail and lolling his tongue in excitement.

Peter leaves them to greet El, who has retreated in the kitchen but he can hear Neal stammer a welcome to Satchmo. Peter smiles, this is what he wanted. Peter had an idea that talking to the dog would be easier for Neal, because Satchmo wouldn´t judge nor does he finish his sentences.

‘Neal, do you want something to drink?’

‘Cofy.’                                                                                                 

‘Coffee, are you sure?’

Neal nods eagerly.

El quickly foams up some milk and makes a cappuccino which she presents in a travel mug to Neal with a cronut. She knows how much he hated the sippy cups in hospital. Once again, his eyes lit up.

‘So Neal, Peter tells me, you started physical therapy on your hand?’

Neal automatically nods when he looks at Peter and can see that he doesn´t approve.

‘Yes, doc says thepy help.’ Neal finally gets out.

‘I agree, you need to build up your strength so you can walk Satchmo.’

‘I know.’

Neal slowly brings the mug to his mouth to check how hot the coffee still is, but he can drink it. Next he tries to grab a piece of the cronut with his bad hand, but it doesn´t want to do what he wants and he gets frustrated. Peter gently takes the mug out of his hand so he can take the piece with his good hand. Neal stubbornly looks away. After taking a couple of deep breaths, he takes a piece of the cronut and puts it in his mouth. He puts his weak hand on Satchmo´s head and with other he picks up the mug.

‘Is Moz co…coming?’

El smiles, ‘yes, he is coming over for lunch. He had to do some stuff.’

Neal smiles and nods.

‘Is there something you want to do?’

‘City.’

‘You want to take a stroll through the city?’

Neal nods before adding yes. Peter knows what Neal want to see, that is why he wanted to take Neal home this weekend. There is an exhibition about the impressionists at the Guggenheim. They finish their coffee and leave in a cab Peter called. They will never be able to find parking close by.

The moment the cab pulls up in front of the Guggenheim, Neal can´t contain his happiness. He stumbles when he wants to get out of the car too fast. Luckily, Peter is quicker and can prevent him from falling flat out.

‘One of the nurses told me that you wanted to visit this exposition, correct?’

‘Yes, th’n you.’

Peter can tell Neal´s emotions are close to the surface and he squeezes his shoulder.

‘I would like for you to use a wheelchair. I know you don’t like them but there are a lot of visitors and we can’t risk you falling. Is that an acceptable compromise?’

Neal has to admit, he won’t be able to navigate between all the visitors, and although he hates the chair, he knows Peter is right, so he nods with a pout.

Peter grabs one at the entrance and Neal let’s himself slip in. Peter pays and they are off, Neal enjoying every minute he can stare at the different paintings. There are some works he already saw in European museums, but there are some he has never seen. There was a time he could have easily copied them, but his movements are not controlled enough anymore. He shakes his head, he should enjoy being here and not dwell on things from the past. He gestures to Peter to move to the next one. He can tell Peter is bored out of his mind, but he is being a real friend.

When they finish the tour, Peter can tell Neal is exhausted from all the impressions and he suggest they have a coffee before returning home for lunch. They slowly walk towards a coffee shop they spot that has a terrace, because Peter knows how much Neal likes to be outside, which is understandable since he spends so much time indoors.

Neal sits down while Peter gets their drinks and when he walks back, he can see Neal smiling while he is petting a Frenchie who is looking at him in adoration. Her owner is also smiling and talking about the dog. Peter sits down and the elderly lady excuses herself but Peter smiles and tells her it is fine and that they are not disturbed. He just enjoys seeing Neal so relaxed. A plan forms inside his head and he plans to talk about it with Neal’s doctor.

 

* *  *

 

‘Mozzie, are you sure about this?’

‘Suit, have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?’

Peter gives Mozzie an eye roll and Mozzie huffs but refrains from comment.

‘I know she doesn’t look the part, but she is cute and deserves a second chance. And she has a friendly and caring personality.’

Peter looks down on the kitten and must admit she looks adorable. She looks up with eyes that look too big for her tiny body. He carefully picks her up and she immediately clambers up his arm to find a perch on his shoulder.

‘You can’t tell she is missing a leg.’

‘It was only amputated recently but she adapted quite well. She is a feisty yet affectionate kittycat.

‘What is her name?’

She doesn’t have one, when she was rescued, they focused on keeping her alive. But no owner came forward so she has been living her short live behind bars. Peter looks back at Mozzie and suddenly it dawns on him why Mozzie wants it to be this kitten.

‘OK, let’s present her to Neal.’

Mozzie grabs all the stuff June and he purchased for the young lady, even a fake diamond collar, which Peter studied in great detail to make sure they were rhinestones as Mozzie claimed. Peter gently puts her in the travel basket on a soft blanket which he fastens with a seatbelt.

They drive up to the rehabilitation center with a care package June and Elizabeth put together and a few things Neal asked for.

Peter is a bit anxious about Neal’s reaction, but when he had explained his plan to the doctor, she agreed that it was certainly worth a shot. Pets are allowed in the center since they used therapy animals on occasion and they didn’t have any patients with known allergies against cats. And the staff volunteered to take care of her as well, if Neal isn’t able to take care of her, like changing the litter box.

When they arrive, it is Mozzie who takes the travel basket and they walk in to find Neal in the living room. He has his eyes closed but he looks tense.

Mozzie announces himself and Neal’s eyes open. When he recognizes them, he gives a weak wave.

‘Moz. Peet.’

‘We brought the things you asked and we also brought a care pack from June and Elizabeth who send their regards.’

Neal curiously looks at the basket when he hears the softest meow. His attention is immediately drawn and he looks up at Mozzie.

‘What?’ he asks while pointing at the basket.

‘Oh this, we have this inmate who needs a good home and we thought maybe you…’

‘Free. Please’

Neal points at the cage next to Mozzie’s feet and Mozzie opens the door to take out the little gray fur ball and hands her to Neal. Peter notices he reaches for her with both hands, something he rarely does. Once she is sitting in his lap, she starts to sniff him and explore until she finally clambers up and sits on his shoulder. Neal laughs and tries to see what she is doing, but fast as she is, she is already in his lap, pushing her head under his hand to be petted. He happily indulges her and she lays down in a little ball purring like her life depends on it.

‘So, I guess she likes you.’

‘What na…name?’

‘She doesn’t have a name, she is a rescue. Look, Neal before you decide anything, you must know she only has three legs, they amputated her front leg, due to a serious fracture that couldn’t be set.’

Neal looks at her in surprise, he hadn’t noticed, when she climbed on top of him.

‘Handi…capted.’

‘Yes, but as you see, she can do anything she puts her mind to.’

Neal studies her and his eye falls on her collar.

‘Nice collar.’

‘I knew you would approve.’

‘Mitsu.’ Neal suddenly says.

‘Ah, I must admit, an excellent name, mon frère.’

Peter looks to both men for an explanation.

‘It means three in Japanese.’ Mozzie explans.

Peter nods in understanding and smiles.

‘I am going to get some coffee, you want something with it?’

Neal and Mozzie shake their head and Peter walks towards the kitchen.

‘What doc say?’

‘We cleared it with the doctor. When I saw Mitsu I knew we had to safe her from a life behind bars. And I guess you can use the company.’

Neal nods a bit reluctantly but then looks at Mitsu and his face softens.

‘Looks, she is a lot of responsibility, since she still needs medicine, are you OK with that?’

Neal nods and his eyes light up when Mitsu wakes up and gives a big yawn showing her small teeth. Now that she stretches, Neal can see that she is missing her right front leg, but it doesn’t seem to bother her. She jumps off his lap and starts exploring the room and Neal looks a bit anxious, but when he calls her, she immediately comes back and sits down looking up at him.

‘Snack?’

‘Yes, I have kitten treats but don’t spoil her too much, OK?’

Neal rolls his eyes.

‘You can roll your eyes all you want Neal, but I can tell you already fallen in love with this little lady, and you are going to spoil her.’

‘You buy dia… mond… col…lar.’

Neal is right so Mozzie gives him a huff making Neal smile.

Peter has been watching the interaction between the two men and he is glad he talked the doctor into letting Neal have a pet. It is more than obvious that Neal is thrilled about this kitten and Peter is sure she will help him accomplish steps in his recovery that they can’t help him with. Mozzie walks away for a minute to get all Mitsu’s stuff to Neal’s room and Peter can see Neal doing his best to open the little bag with treats. His weak hand doesn’t cooperate but since Mitsu now noticed the threats, she is waiting for them on his lap, trying to get her head in the bag. Neal is smiling.

‘Wait Mitsu, pa…tien…ce.’ She mumbles to her and she sits down again.

Peter is amazed to see this little kitten waiting patiently as if she seems to understand that Neal is doing his best. Satchmo wasn’t like that as a pup and Peter is happy the doctor suggested a kitten instead of a puppy.

It is clear that Mistu will make a great therapy cat for Neal. Peter walks in with the coffee when Neal opens the bag and takes out one of the kitten threats and feeds it to her, while Peter hands Neal his mug.

‘You to make a great team. Here is to you!’

They chat away and Neal unpacks his care packs. Mozzie also wants to add some apps on Neal’s tablet and when he is done, Neal is fast asleep in the comfy chair with Mitsu sleeping under his arm. It is clear they made the right call.

 

* *  *

_Six months later_

Mozzie knocks on the door and opens it. Mitsu walks up to him. Hi Mitsu, boy, you keep growing. Where is Neal?’

The cat quickly runs off to the balcony, stopping at the door to see if Mozzie is following. Neal is sleeping in one of the garden loungers. Mitsu pushes her head against Neal’s hand and he opens his eyes.

‘Hi Neal.’

‘Hi Moz.’

Mitsu stays with Neal watching everything Mozzie does.

‘I brought some cat food for Mitsu.’

Mozzie takes out the plate with catfood and puts it down calling for her.’

‘You mean gour…met food.’ Neal smiles.

‘Yes, well, she deserves it, taking care of you.’

Neal smiles, ‘yes, she does.’

Mitsu delicately eats the food presented to her and when she is done, she walks back to Neal to lay down next to him, purring while he pets her.

‘She makes a great pet, Peter made a good call back then.’

‘He did.’

Mozzie smiles when he sees how Neal takes care of Mitsu. She never strays away from him, not even as a kitten and she seems to know when Neal has difficulty with things, she senses his frustration and anger and is always able to get him to relax. Because of her own handicap, Neal is inclined to help her more, having to use his weaker side to get things done and his therapists are happy with his progress.

And since June had a stair lift elevator installed, Neal was able to move back to his apartment and take his therapies as an out patient.

Family takes care of one other.


End file.
